better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Open Up Your Eyes
"Open Up Your Eyes" is a song sung by Tempest Shadow in My Little Pony The Movie. It features Tempest revealing her tragic backstory to an imprisoned Twilight Sparkle. It is also the sixth of the seven songs for Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, featured in this episode, "Dread on Arrival", this time being sung by Harumi, which reveals her deception. The flashbacks in this song is used from "Game of Masks". It was performed by Tempest Shadow's voice actress Emily Blunt while Britt McKillip performs this song in the latter episode. Lyrics Movie Version :Shadow ::It's time you learned a lesson ::It's time that you understand ::Don't ever count on anybody else ::In this or any other land ::I once hoped for friendship ::To find a place among my kind ::But those were the childish wishes ::Of someone who was blind ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::Give up your sweet fantasy land ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::We all start out the same ::With simple naive trust ::Shielded from the many ways ::That life's not fair or just ::But then there comes a moment ::A simple truth that you must face ::If you depend on others ::You'll never find your place :instrumental ::And as you take that first step ::Upon a path that's all your own ::You see it all so clearly ::The best way to survive is all alone ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::And behold the faded light ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::Open up your eyes! Dread on Arrival Harumi: Let them come. If anyone tries to stop me, I always have my insurance policy. :Harumi ::It's time you learned a lesson ::It's time that you understand ::Don't ever count on anybody else ::In this or any other land ::I once hoped for friendship ::To find a place among my kind ::But those were the childish wishes ::Of someone who was blind ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::Give up your sweet fantasy land ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::We all start out the same ::With simple naive trust ::Shielded from the many ways ::That life's not fair or just ::But then there comes a moment ::A simple truth that you must face ::If you depend on others ::You'll never find your place :instrumental ::And as you take that first step ::Upon a path that's all your own ::You see it all so clearly ::The best way to survive is all alone ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::And behold the faded light ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::Open up your eyes! Trivia *It is the second song to be sung by Harumi. The first is Spider’s in the House. **However, the song is purely darker as opposed to the other one. This song shows that her deception is revealed, and most likely to seek hatred for Lloyd and Misako. *Interestingly, it is the second villain song to be sung by Britt McKillip, the first being is This Day Aria, when disguised as Princess Cadance. However, in the reprise version, Kathleen Brrr takes over, after finding out the Cadance is Queen Chrysalis. *Flashbacks of this song were used in "Game of Masks". *A short instrumental version is heard in "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" when Akita shouts "Halt! I know you were watching for this", at Twilight and Lloyd, with the stormy background on her. Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs Category:Villain Songs